


You could knock

by DaisyDooooo



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I’m bad at tagging, Mild Smut, daisysousa, dousy, father Coulson, post cannon, return mission, staying at the lighthouse, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy returns from a five day mission and she waste no time going to see Daniel. Coulson puts a damper on their reunion.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	You could knock

**Author's Note:**

> This is some Dousy living life after the finale because that’s what I do best. I’m really bad at spelling so I’m sorry if their are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

Daisy stood outside of their temporary room at the Lighthouse, fiddling with the key. It was around 7am and she had just returned from a mission. She had been gone for five days and she knew that the thing she missed more than anything was sleeping on the other side of the door. 

She stopped day dreaming about Daniel and shoved the key into the door. Daisy quickly turned the handle and pushed the door open. 

The lamp on the nightstand was on, casting Daniel’s shirtless, sleeping form in a soft light. Daisy let out a sigh as her lips broke into a smile. “Daniel,” she whispered dropping her bag on the floor. “Daniel...” she repeated now at a normal volume. 

Daniel’s eyes softly opened and his gaze was immediately locked onto her. “Hey,” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. “How was the mission?” 

“Ah,” she waved the question away, “I’ll tell you about it later.” Daniel nodded as he rubbed his eyes. “Right now,” she reached for the zipper on her Quake suit, “I have some other plans.” 

His eyes darkened when she slowly unzipped the top of her suit and slid it off of her arms. Underneath was a black, lacy bra that she would not normally choose for a tactical mission, but she knew she was coming back to Daniel early in the morning. 

Daisy continued silently undressing while firmly holding Daniel’s gaze. She slipped completely out of her suit and watched his eyes widen at her matching set of black undergarments. She crawled onto the bed and settled into his lap. 

Daniel pulled her in for a kiss. “I missed you,” he softly said as they pulled away.

“I’m glad to be back,” she whispered as she grabbed him by the wrists and led his hands to her rib cage. He took the hint and unhooked her bra with a smirk. 

Daisy was always amused by the way he would gently drop her things on the ground next to them, instead of widely tossing them across the room. Daniel took a second to stare at her, “I really missed you.”

“Ok, chief, enough talk. Get to work,” she commanded. 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He started planting soft kisses across her collar bone before moving his mouth down and lavishing one of her breasts with his tough.

Daisy let out a small moan and moved her hands to the back of his neck. She tugged gently at his messy curls and he pulled away. Letting go, causing a sloppy pop and moving to the other one. 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of their door flying open. Daniel released her breast from his mouth and they both turned their heads to see Coulson who was already talking, not realizing what he just walked in on. 

“Hey Sousa, the tact team just got back and Mack is starting breakfast before debrief-“ he trailed off as the situation became clear to him. Daisy had her arms gathered up to cover her chest and Daniel had removed his hands from her hips and held them up in defense. Coulson stared. Not in a weird way, but like his embarrassment caused his brain to go blank. 

“Get out!” Daisy finally shouted. “Go! Leave!” Coulson wordlessly turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. Daisy turned back to Daniel, his face red with embarrassment.

The moment was pretty much dead, so she put the final nails in the coffin by getting off his lap and pulling the covers up to her chin. “So, um...” she started her sentence but didn’t continue talking. 

“I’ll go make some coffee,” Daniel said before unceremoniously pressing a kiss to her temple, getting out of bed, putting on a shirt, and leaving the bunk. Daisy sighed and ran a few fingers through her hair. She sat comfortably in her bed for a few minutes before she decided it was best that she get up and check on Daniel. 

She got dressed and left her bunk. She turned the corner and almost immediately ran straight into Coulson. “Hey, A.C,” she said awkwardly.

“Hey, um, where are you headed?” 

“Oh, I was going to find Daniel. He left to make coffee.” 

Coulson face flushed at the mention of Daniel. He gulped and tried to continue the conversation. “I’m- I’m sorry about... earlier,” he said looking down at his feet. 

“Oh, um, well, now you know to knock on doors before you just barge in,” Daisy replied in a playful tone but her face was obviously not kidding. “What were you going to tell Daniel, anyway?” she asked with a tilted head.

“Oh, um, I was going to tell him that you and the tactical team had just arrived back and that Mack was fixing breakfast or everyone before the mission debrief,” he answered. “But he clearly knew that you were back already,” he awkwardly gestured at her which gained him a glare.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she tried to escape the conversation.

“I was actually wondering where you had run off to,” he continued, “I guess you were in a hurry.” He immediately stopped when her glare became more intense. 

“Well, I’m gonna go find Danny,” she ran off in the first direction that her body took her. 

As she rushed down the hall, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text from Daniel. I’m in the conference room on this floor. I have coffee for you. She smiled at her phone and made her way to the room that the two of them used to get away from everyone in between missions. 

Daisy walked into the room and smiled at him, “Heya, Danny Boy.”

Daniel turned around with a grin, “Hey,” he got up and kissed her on the cheek, “What took you so long?” 

She grimaced, “I ran into Coulson.” 

“Oh,” his face went white, “What did he, uh, have to say?”

“He said he was sorry for earlier and that he has learned how to knock on doors,” she grinned at him, “So you can stop hiding in this conference.”

“Hey, I’m not hiding!” he defended.

“Really? Cause I can hear everyone in the common room from here,” she retorted as his arms went around her waist.

“Really! I’m not hiding. I was just hopping we could pick up where we left off earlier,” he said with an almost shy smirk, “before we were so rudely interrupted.” 

“Here?!”

“Why not?” he shrugged, “Everyone will probably be in the kitchen for the next few hours.”

“I like the way you think,” she smiled. And with that, they did pick up where they left off, but they locked they door this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! You can follow me on Twitter @/Daisy_Doooooo if you would like. Thank you for reading. I bid you good day.


End file.
